Wounds
by zinganime
Summary: sesshomaru is hurt and rin wants to help. can she or will she just get in the way?
1. Chapter 2

"Master Jaken when do u think Sesshomaru will be back?" Rin said as she warmed up by the fire. "I don't know Rin, Lord Sesshomaru sometimes doesn't come back for a long time." Master Jaken said.

Rin knew that but lord Sesshomaru isn't this late. Rin started to worried, oh lord Sesshomaru where are you? About an hour passed by when Rin heard the sound of leaves shake and heavy breathing. Sesshomaru emerged from the bushes bleeding everywhere. His clothes were torn and he was griping his arm. He lean against a tree then sat closing his eyes. Jaken was wide eye.

"What happened milord?" Jaken asked as he ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first but as Jaken was about to touch him he said "don't touch me". Jaken walked back to the fire and sat. Rin stared at Sesshomaru, blood ran everywhere. It slide down his are and was stained on his clothes. Reaching for his arm, Sesshomaru pulled back. Once again she reach for it and but he still pulled away. Rin grabbed his arm and pulled it towards _her_

'_I hope I didn't hurt him but I have to see his arm._' Pushing up his sleeve Rin saw his wounds, they were deep. It looked as if his arm was about to fall off. It horrified Rin. Blood ran out of a big gash in his arm. "Milord!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru didn't respond 'I_ never saw lord Sesshomaru this badly hurt. Not_ since_… I met him in the forest, the day he fought Inuyasha. He used the wind scared which had nearly costing him his life. Thankfully_ _Tenseiga had saved him. I'll never forget that day it was the start of my new life._

A warn liquid ran down Rin arm, _blood._ "What can I do milord" _should I get an herb or just leave him be? _Sesshomaru pulled his arm back "Nothing" he answered look at the stars. '_Blood nothing but blood is what I see I don't like the sight of it. Mother, Father, Brother they all had blood._ A tear slide down Rin's cheek, _I have to help him. Even if he doesn't even need it, I still have to. _Rin stood up grabbed Ahun's rope. "Rin, where are you going?" Jaken called after Rin as she walked. Given him a determine look she headed in to the dark woods. _He should know by now what I'm going to do_

There are many noises that come from the woods. Low grumbles and roars that make you want to stop and run home. Some sound like hissing, all these sounds would make someone who is not use to the woods go crazy. Rin was use to these sounds, and if a demon were to attack them AhUn would protect her. So she had no worries but something was different, there was a low rumble that she had never heard before. The strange thing was that when that noise was made everything went quiet, I heard it again but it sounded closer this time.

Then AhUn turned his heads to the right where it was the darkness part of the woods, then stepped back once then twice. _He is so tense, so scared. I never have seen him like this before._ Two red eyes stood before Rin with another growl. Rin stepped back to Ahun's side, as she did she felt tripped over a bush._ Ow, what did I trip o- it's the herb!_ Quickly she picked it up. Something hit her in the back of head. Ahun had wacked her with his tail


	2. Chapter 1

"Master Jaken when do u think Sesshomaru will be back?" Rin said as she warmed up by the fire. "I don't know Rin, Lord Sesshomaru sometimes doesn't come back for a long time." Master Jaken said. Rin knew that but lord Sesshomaru isn't this late. Rin started to worried, oh lord Sesshomaru where are you? About an hour passed by when Rin heard the sound of leaves shake and heavy breathing. Sesshomaru emerged from the bushes bleeding everywhere. His clothes were torn and he was griping his arm. He lean against a tree then sat closing his eyes. Jaken was wide eye. "What happened milord?" Jaken asked as he ran to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't say anything at first but as Jaken was about to touch him he said "don't touch me". Jaken walked back to the fire and sat. Rin stared at Sesshomaru, blood ran everywhere. It slide down his are and was stained on his clothes. Reaching for his arm, Sesshomaru pulled back. Once again she reach for it and but he still pulled away. Rin grabbed his arm and pulled it towards her 'I hope I didn't hurt him but I have to see his arm.' Pushing up his sleeve Rin saw his wounds, they were deep. It looked as if his arm was about to fall off. It horrified Rin. Blood ran out of a big gash in his arm. "Milord!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru didn't respond 'I_ never saw lord Sesshomaru this badly hurt. Not_ since_…._

_**~Flashback! ~**_

'_Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, Go, Ruk- what's that? Is it a man? He looks badly hurt I wonder what happened to him. He's bleeding a lot, is he ok?' (Rin goes near him and he growls) 'He is hurt I must help him'_

_**~ End of flashback ~**_

'_I remember that day when I first met him. I'll never forget it that was the start of my new life._

A warn liquid ran down Rin arm, _blood._ "What can I do milord" _should I get an herb or just leave him be? _Sesshomaru pulled his arm back "Nothing" he answered look at the stars. '_Blood nothing but blood is what I see I don't like the sight of it. Mother, Father, Brother._ A tear slide down Rin's cheek. Rin stood up and grabbed AhUn. Then she walked into the woods.


End file.
